Gibbs Said Please But what was the Question
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: This short was inspired by the story Gibbs Said Please by SarahShalomDavid
1. Chapter 1

Her hair fell upon her shoulders in natural waves that flowed like an ocean down her back fof her lilac long sleeved, sweetheart neckline top. As the glistening sunlight danced upon her gold cross it only served to accentuate her neckline as it accentuated her ample heaving bosom. It drew Gibbs attention to them as it came to rest upon her upon the pale exposed skin of her breasts. The reflected light shined upon it like a prism and caused reflected slight on the ceiling above to dance with every breath she took.

The sight of all this was forcing Gibbs to have thoughts he shouldn't, well not at work anyway. Kate happened to glance his way and her hair flips over her shoulder front to back she notices Gibbs distressing situation as she thinks to herself _"It's working" _

Gibbs looks at her as she saunters across the room discreetly unbuttoning another button on her blouse as she stoping just beside him.

Gibbs thinks to himself _Kate your killing me here. _She has him and he knows it.

The evidence briefing comes to an end as the normally unflappable Gibbs makes a quick exit heading up the stairs to his desk. Kate corners him in the stairwell as she takes a quick nibble of his ear.

Composing himself he takes a seat as Kate takes hers her bare skinned legs begin rubbing together as she smiled at him.

He knew what she was doing under her desk and she knew that he was watching.

Tony walks into the bullpen and right into this scene with a raised brow thinking to himself _Whats up with those two, If I didn't know any better._

_Na couldn't be Gibbs and Kate!_

Later that evening at Gibbs place Leroy sits drinking a bear as a knock on the door gets his attention its Kate grinning as she asked Enjoy the show you naughty boy braking your own rules?

Inviting her in he takes her in his arms saying never liked 12. as her hand start exploring his body.


	2. Chapter 2

As his fingers start exporing her body they find there way under her full-length Camel coat as his brow rises he becomes aware of the fact she is in nothing but heals and that coat.

As her devilish grin begins to grow ever wider Kate asks do you want me?

She did not need to hear his reply the look in his eyes said "Yes"

Kate begun to feel his well calisted hands glide over her soft skin as she started to ask the next question he could hear her voice brake as she started to ask Do you Lmmm.

She got mid sentence before there lips colided.

Kate was weakining she could feel her knees start to buckle as he scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. He put her down and she backed him into the closed door hooking her leg over his hip as she stood on her other leg using all of her 132lbs to hold him there. Gibbs could get free and she knew that but then again he was exactky were he wanted to be.

He could feel her calf as it moved up and down over his but. Gibbs pushed her coat free of her shoulders as it fell to the ground.

He wrapped one arm round her waist the other held fast to her knee/thigh as he lifted turned her into the wall ooff said Kate as her lips and body melted into his. She maneged to wriggle free taking one step tward the bed as she grabed his pant waist dragging him behind her ploting down on the bed she asked him with a purr Why am I the only one thats naked.

Rasising his brow he told you thought you would want to undress me.

She unbuttons his jeans saying you would be right she tells him as she watches them fall to his knees.

Pushing his sweatshirt up Kate bit into his chest just enough to get his attention.

It has the desired effect.

Gibbs stepped out of his jeans as Kate pealed his shirt off and pulled him into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 5 A.M. The following morning Kate lay in bed with him, the scent of Leroy on her skin and on her pillow brought her back to the preavous night the memory of the prevous night washed over a smiling Kate like a Tsunami.

_She crawls up his body like a cat in heat kissing her way over his chest deliboratly avouding his lips, she lowers herself onto him her body shutters asnd she shivers as she feels him slowly part her lips. Kates body starts to ungalate and her hips grind into his_

Kates hand moves down between her legs as she tryes not to let him know she is plesuring herself with him right their

_He flips kate on her back as she rakes his back with her well manacured nails. With each thrust of his hips her moand grow louder and louder _

Jethro just sits watching her knowing full well what she is doing and who she is thinking about he pulls her into him. The feeling of him pressing into her brings her back into the moment

He looks deep into her eyes asking pleasant dreams

The blissfully happy kate said "Very"

Ready for breakfast?

She happly started to sing but not before telling him "only if you are on the menu"


	4. Chapter 4

She lay there in bed with his arms wrapped round her waist, Kate belonged to him and she knew it not that she would have it any other way. Jethro she said are you going to use that or just let it throb and press into my backside. Not needing a second invitation and watching Kate roll into all fours, taking her from behind as she clinched the bed sheets tightly with both hands. biting down on her lower lip trying not to moan and ultimately failing miserably. To his surprise and delight, Kate started to push back and into him every time he moved forward. She could feel his weight baring down on her as he kept driving ever deeper into her folds as her moans turn to screams the doorbell rings

Jethro who was rather upset at being interrupted put on Pajama bottoms and walk to the front door, on his doorstep were two uniformed officers telling him "We have received a noise complaint" its right about this time that a disheveled Kate comes out from the bedroom wearing nothing but a smile says coming back to bed. It wasn't until Kate waved that the officer noticed the ring on Kate's left hand, asking Gibbs, newlyweds.

Yes Gibbs said triumphantly

Having closed the door he turned to Kate saying not how I wanted the world to find out we got married.


End file.
